


The Luckiest Day

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A pinching game leads to something more enticing.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader





	The Luckiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> An old Haiji story I had posted last year has been revised to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day. It’s more fleshed out, and it’s longer this time. It also has a different title because I want to save the original for something else. Anyway, enough rambling! Happy St. Patrick’s Day!

##  ** The Luckiest Day **

Haiji shut off the water and stepped out of the shower one late morning. He stood on his fluffy red rug in his naked glory, humming as he dried himself and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. It felt like heaven to have a nice, cool shower after doing some long, overdue exercise. Plus he loathed neglecting his hygiene. His hairy chest, arms, and legs indicated how he had gotten lazy at shaving. The erratic weather changes at this time of year were to blame. On some days, he shaved every single hair off only to be forced to dress warmly. And on other days, he didn’t shave at all and wound up wearing light clothing.

He glanced at his small window. Today was a sunny day, and Haiji debated whether to shave. But why bother? It wasn’t mandatory to do it. And you didn’t mind if he had extra hair on him. You never did. Who cares what others think, anyway?

After getting dressed in his trademark clothes (sans the jacket), Haiji headed downstairs, craving for something sugary sweet. Like the chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake you bought yesterday. Licking his lips, he bolted into the kitchen, ready to devour half of the dessert only to get distracted by the calendar on the wall. 

He had marked March 17th with a black circle earlier in the day. Then he read the words underneath the box. March 17th! He hadn’t noticed during his rush to take a shower after sweating buckets during his morning run.

You were busy satisfying your own sweet tooth with some of the cheesecake while reading a magazine when he entered the kitchen. You didn’t see him yet. With one look at you, Haiji paused. Then he smirked and snuck behind you. You weren’t wearing any green on this particular holiday, so he knew what that meant.

He pinched your arm. “Owww!” You turned immediately, baffled. “Good morning to you too. What was that for?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Haiji gestured to your outfit.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” You checked to see if they had any dust or something.

“I never said there was anything wrong. They give a nice view of your boobs, and your outfit hugs all the right places.” 

The heat in your cheeks came to life. You playfully smacked him with your magazine, making him laugh. “Then what’s the problem, oh perverted one?”

“You’re not wearing anything green.”

You still didn’t get it. The looming silence and how you stuffed yourself with cheesecake made Haiji sigh awkwardly. 

He grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it. “Babe, your cluelessness is killing me.”

“What? What’s important about today?”

He huffed a breath. “It’s St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Oh. And?” Your innocent attitude was too strong to be genuine. You knew what today was, but annoying Haiji was just too funny.

Haiji pretended to not notice, but his smirk gave him away. “Anyone who doesn’t wear green on March 17th is at risk of getting pinched. It’s tradition. Just because you’re my girlfriend doesn’t mean you’re safe. You chose to not wear green, so you can’t escape me.” He rubbed his fingertips for emphasis.

You snickered. “Okay, I get the point. Why is that a thing, anyway?”

Haiji shrugged. “Don’t know. Something about leprechauns targeting and pinching people, I think.”

“Oh, and you’re a leprechaun?” You teased, munching on the cheesecake. “Maybe next year, I could buy you a leprechaun costume if you want.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” He rolled his eyes. “Then I’d have to torment you with my exaggerated Irish accent for the whole day.”

“Hot,” you said jokingly. 

“Anyway, you’re going to get pinched all day. Watch out.” Haiji winked at you with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Same goes for you too,” you countered. He wasn’t wearing any green, either, so you pinched his cheek in retaliation.

“Nnngh!” Haiji rubbed his cheek, pouting. You laughed and kept eating your cheesecake. “Yeah, keep laughing, Princess.”

* * *

After consuming half of the cheesecake (what did you expect, anyway?), Haiji accompanied you at the grocery store. The shopping trip was normal enough, aside from having to keep an eye on him in case he tried pinching you somewhere. He could do it at any moment. Haiji was just as alert as you during this little pinching game.

You scratched out some items off your list with a pen. “Well, we’re almost done!”

“What are we missing?” Haiji asked, examining some apples.

“This.” You surprised him by pinching his cheek.

“Owww.” Haiji sneered. “Quit it.” He pinched your ass.

“Eep!” Stiff as a pole, you whispered, “Haiji, we’re in public.”

“You started it.”

“You started it since this morning.”

“Well, you started it here.”

“Your fault for not wearing green.”

“It’s your fault too,” Haiji said with a casual shrug and a lopsided smile. 

After paying for everything, Haiji helped you carry the heavy bags to your car. All the stuffed bags were the equivalent of buying a quarter of the store, according to your silent observations. Living with a man that possessed a voracious appetite required plenty of food.

You watched him doing the work while wondering when you could make your move inconspicuously. Payback time had never been so hilariously tempting.

“Okay,” he set the last bag inside the car, “that’s the last of it.” Haiji wiped his forehead and shut the trunk. The back seats of the car were just as full. “Maybe I should get you a bigger car.”

You didn't answer, too focused on him and ready to pinch him again. But before you could touch him, he beat you to it and pinched you without turning.

“Owwww!” 

He gave you a sideways glance. “Nice try, babe. Gotta do better than that.” He opened the door for you. “Let’s get moving. I won’t pinch you while driving.”

You climbed into the car. “Promise?”

“Hey, I’m not stupid to do that when you’re behind the wheel.”

You cast him an amused smile. “I’m glad you have some restraint.” You looked like you were about to close the door. Haiji was about to head to the passenger side, but you pinched his cheek quickly before shutting and locking your door.

“Oww! Hey!”

You stuck your tongue out at him and savored his irritated scowl. As promised, he didn’t pinch you during the drive. But the funny look he had let you know that he was going to get his revenge later.

* * *

Later during the day, Haiji spent his time in the backyard, sitting under a tree while playing with Mochi. The little dwarf hotot bunny nuzzled his hand. Haiji chuckled and shook one of the tiny colorful balls with a bell inside.

“Got your favorite ball.” He lightly tossed it. The bunny hopped after the ball and had a great time rolling it on the lush green grass.

“Feels great to be outside now, huh, little guy?”

Mochi’s little black ears perked up as if agreeing with his owner, then kept playing with his ball. He later hopped towards Haiji, who showered him with affection, petting and hugging the little bundle of fluff.

“You’re such a spoiled bunny.”

Checking to make sure he was too preoccupied with cuddling his pet, you peeked over his shoulder and pinched his left hand. 

“Shit!” Haiji winced. Mochi acted like nothing happened.

“Ha! Gotcha, sweetie!” You exclaimed playfully and ran across the backyard, climbing the tiny steps up to the patio.

You dared yourself to turn and found Haiji darting after you with a grin, placing Mochi in his play pen once inside. You squeaked and dashed down the hallway. 

“Oh, no you don’t! Get back here!” He called out, half-laughing and half-shouting.

He chased you down the hallway, catching up to you until he snuck a pinch on your arm. You whirled around just when Haiji ran the opposite direction.

“Gotcha!”

“Oh, it’s on, Haiji!”

You hurried after him, determined to have the last pinch. However, you lost him throughout the large house. Wow, he was fast. He could be anywhere now. Unsure where to begin, you tiptoed into the bathroom. You scanned the area, but there was no sign of your boyfriend. Maybe he went somewhere else. Still, you lingered in the bathroom, checking to make sure he wasn’t in the bathtub. When you didn't see him there, you squealed as you felt a quick pinch. Haiji zoomed off, stumbling a bit through the doorway.

“What the-?!” You looked over your shoulder. The shower door was left wide open. Of course he was hiding in the shower room! “Haiji, you jerk!” 

“Who’s the boss now?” He hollered out from afar. “Catch me if you can!”

The two of you spent a good hour chasing each other everywhere in his luxurious home, taking advantage of every hiding spot you could find and pinching each other without warning. You and Haiji were laughing throughout your game, trying to see who would get pinched more before either of you waved the white flag. Haiji was adamant to not surrender first, but neither were you. 

It wasn’t until you reached the patio that he finally caught you and pinned you onto the cushioned bench cluttered with pillows. 

“Owww, Haiji!” You giggled as you fought to free yourself, but his dozens of pinches stopped you. “Ow, ow, ow! Stop it! Hahahaha! Okay, okay! You win! I surrender!”

“Yes! Told you I’d take the victory!”

Haiji’s laughter mingled with yours as he brushed some of his hair off his face. The two of you relaxed after moving around nonstop. Your laughs died down when you both realized your positions. Lavender eyes locked on to your beautiful face. The umbrella shielded you from the sun, and a cool breeze passed between you two. His chest pressed against your body, sending a soothing feeling against your breasts. Luscious black locks cascaded down his shoulders, tickling your skin. Warmth crawled up to your cheeks. His mouth was dangerously close to your own, his warm, minty breath caressing your face.

“Haiji…?” You breathed, loving how great he felt against you, taking in how handsome he looked from this angle.

“Yeah?” Haiji murmured with heavy-lidded eyes.

Blossoming with a simmering passion, you cupped his face and claimed the romantic moment with a slow kiss. Haiji sighed against your lips, allowing his body to truly relax on top of you. His lips molded with yours, refusing to release you from the fiery kiss that now held you captive. His hands traveled up and down your body, the careful touch on your delicate flesh making you tingle with anticipation. Your arms, your hips, your thighs, your entire body was his for the taking. You moaned into the kiss and wrapped your arms around him, quivering for more of him despite this being only the beginning. Haiji moved his hands to your chest, touching your perfect breasts without groping them...yet. You could feel the buttons of your top being undone, how your sleeves were being pulled over your shoulders. After taking care of your top, Haiji searched for the clasp of your bra, which was fortunately located in front. The kiss grew intense as the seconds passed, and you yearned to taste his irresistible lips all day. But you were eventually forced to break away for air. Haiji heaved, gulping down oxygen himself. 

Your breasts were fully exposed, accompanied by taut nipples. Haiji stared at you with a look of pure arousal as his gaze landed on your vulnerable chest. You awaited what he would do next, pleading with your eyes for him to just dominate you in any way that he wanted. He stroked one of the buds with a metallic thumb, the silver of his robotic arm reflecting a hint of the sunlight that managed to slip past the umbrella. Then he gave your nipple a slow, but firm pinch.

“Haiji,” you moaned softly, squirming underneath him. “Haiji Bun-“ He cut you off with another sensual pinch, earning him another one of your sweet moans.

“Relax, babe,” he murmured seductively. “Let your handsome man seduce the hell out of you.”

His voice alone made you comply without a fight. Haiji showered your neck with kisses and brought his other hand to your other nipple. Both of your buds were pinched. You emitted a whimper as you became weak with need. He massaged your breasts for additional pleasure. Eyes fluttering, you tangled your fingers in his hair, giving in to the delicious sensations coursing through you. His pleasurable pinches persisted on your nipples, your breasts were trapped in his grip, and you could hardly keep yourself quiet. You could feel yourself losing to him, turning into the passive lover you were destined to be around him. Not that you hated it. You felt loved and appreciated. No man had ever been able to stir such intense feelings the way that Haiji always did, a talent that he skillfully mastered. He drove you over the edge with another intoxicating kiss, your muffled moan burst out of you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled. “So sexy. I can never get enough of you and your body. No matter how much I try, I just can’t resist my princess~. I’m addicted to you~.”

“I’m addicted to you too,” you confessed. “More than you realize~.”

He marked your skin with hundreds of kisses, occasionally licking your soft skin. You sighed happily, urging him to continue. His hold on your breasts had gotten stronger, but he remained cautious to not hurt you. Haiji longed to hear more of your lustful melody, knowing full well that you loved what he was doing to you. You melted under his influence and savored every waking moment. You clung to him as you found yourself sinking into desire, with no way of escape. 

“I’m all yours, Haiji~.”

“Glad you know your place,” he jested. He never neglected to pinch your nipples again and again. You could have sworn your cheeks were a bright crimson at this rate. This was the kind of pinching you happened to like, and you hoped he wouldn’t stop. You hoped he wouldn’t stop touching you altogether. Then again, who said he would stop? 

“Y-You’re such a tease.” You fumbled with the buttons of his top to reveal his own chest and pinch his nipples in return. 

Haiji muffled a faint growl and nuzzled his face against your neck. “So are you.” He squeezed your breasts and pinched your nipples hard.

You gasped and arched your back so your breasts pressed against his palms. “Give me more...please, Haiji~.”

Haiji stole your voice with a kiss powerful enough to drown out your remaining thoughts. You held on to him and devoured his lips, demanding for him to make you his. He had complete control over you, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything. His bulge poked your intimate area, sending a surge of eagerness right through you. Shuddering under his grip, you slipped a hand under his pants, pinching and massaging his ass cheeks.

“Babe,” he purred with a ravenous smile, impressed by your bold move. He pulled on your skirt and panties, almost revealing your most delicate area. “I guess not wearing green has its perks.”

You smiled, your cheeks burning hot like your helpless body. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day to us.”

Haiji smirked and crushed his lips over yours, no longer holding back as the two of you succumbed to the flames. You tried to force his pants off, but he brought you upward before your fingertips could touch his belt. He French kissed you like a starving man, holding you as close as physically possible. You could feel movement underneath you as your knees touched the bench’s cool surface. You secured your arms around Haiji’s neck to balance yourself. 

Your knees left the bench as he gave you a little lift. And all of a sudden, you reacted with wide open eyes and an intense, muffled groan. 

“Oh fuck!” You gasped out of the kiss as Haiji set you down, his dick pushing through your pussy. You couldn’t help but smile at how his entire length felt buried deep inside you. “Ohhhhhh yeah~!” 

Haiji hummed in a naughty way that further excited you. “You like how my cock feels, my sexy princess~?” He asked with a growl. You nodded, barely hanging on. “Good. Show me how much you love it.”

Like the sex slave that you were, you rolled your hips for your master. Haiji swallowed a groan and closed his eyes, clutching your hips as you rode him to your heart’s content. 

“Haiji Bun~~!” 

“Fucking hell,” he cried, “don’t even think about stopping~!”

His lips found yours, and you were back to French kissing him. And this time, neither of you were going to break away. What mattered now was achieving sexual fulfillment. While you fucked him with everything you got, Haiji grabbed a fistful of hair as he distracted you with his wild tongue. You vigorously kissed him and performed an erotic dance that forced his dick to hit your core more times than you could count. The fire within you became an inferno. Your cries of pleasure that could have alarmed the neighbors were sealed by Haiji’s lips. But even he had trouble holding back.

The threads of self-control became thinner the more you bounced on his dick. His length never ceased to feel incredible, stretching your walls so you could enjoy the experience to the fullest. Between kisses, you and Haiji fought to not be so loud for the sake of anyone that might hear, all while unwilling to care who was even listening.

Haiji ended the kiss, no longer bothering to hide his true feelings. “Shit! Harder!” He ordered through clenched teeth, a sign that he was getting closer to orgasm. “Fuck me harder~!!”

You picked up speed, panting erratically as you moaned out his name on repeat. Over and over, you poured out all of your love for him with just saying his name. Haiji would have smirked if not for the scorching hot feeling building up inside him. On the brink of reaching your limit, you fucked him as much as you were capable of before it all came to an end.

“Haijiiiiiii! Ahh! Ahhhh! Shit!! I can’t hold on~! I can’t~!!”

“Me neither!” He shut his eyes, his face cherry red. “Oh fuck, babe! Don’t hold back!” He seized your hair and imprisoned your mouth with his lips one last time.

You moaned like a madwoman, riding him like your lives depended on it. Haiji’s stubble grazed your face as he tilted his face at all angles before the inevitable came. Even though you were the one fucking him, he still controlled the situation. You submitted to him like the loyal lover that you knew you were in your eyes. And his. Before either of you could prepare for it, your bodies twitched simultaneously as your orgasms shattered your senses. The kiss muted what would have been satisfactory screams that rattled both of you. Overwhelmed by it all, you clawed on to his back for fear of falling off the bench. He released your lips with sharp gasp and rested his face against your neck. The two of you trembled in each other’s embrace, determined to not move until the drunken sense of ecstasy subsided into pure bliss.

Moaning in his hair, you smiled weakly at an exhausted Haiji. “That was amazing~...”

“Yeah, it was” he said breathlessly. “You’re amazing~...” A wobbly smile was all he could give you.

During these peaceful moments, you and Haiji waited until you were calm and composed. You were about to lift yourself off, but Haiji surprised you by pushing you back down so his dick rammed into you. 

“Ahhhh~!” You didn’t expect this, yet you were thrilled about what you believed was up next. “H-Haiji?”

Looking into his eyes, you could see the fire Haiji had within him. “Hold on tight, _______. We have a long afternoon ahead of us.”


End file.
